Fallen
by Sheila51
Summary: As night falling winter has come without a star. Arwen's end has come.


Fallen…

* * *

A/N: This fic just kinda popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review. I don't own LOTR.

* * *

Eldarion watched his mother as she wept. The tears seemed never ending, in the three days since his fathers death she stood and wept at the for f his plinth, as though nothing else in the world mattered to her but that he never be without her weeping company. Eldarion sent a silent prayer to the heavens that she would recover.

* * *

She stood there, as though unmoved for centuries, gently the breeze lifted the dark gown around her body. Under the fluttering veil tears pricked large blue eyes. A soft prayer fell from her lips yet unheard they went by any being. Only the trees listened now, only the buildings knew her name, only the wind and rain caressed her soft skin. And her tears, as they fell from her eyes...

"Oh Valar" the wind carried away the soft words. Slowly she turned away. Winter had come and spring it seemed would not return. Not for Arwen, Queen of Gondor, Wife of Aragorn, Daughter of Elrond Half-Elven, not for her. For she had given away her immortality, her chance to live in the everlasting lands across the sea. She was doomed now to be the last of her kind in middle earth. Yet even now she did no regret her choice. Though the years she had spent with Aragorn seemed short compared with the eternity she could have had across the sea she had loved every moment of them.

* * *

The wind blew softly across the grass as the young boy of Rohan ran across it. He and his sister laughed as they ran. He was catching up to her! Her squeals stopped. He caught up to her but stopped, his hand nearly on her shoulder. In the valley below walked a woman. Her gown was black as night, a dark cloak fell around her and a soft veil covered her face. She passed by without a glance. He watched as the sunlight faded and grew cold, the wind howled as she passed and the grass shriveled as though winter had come.

Then she passed from view and the sun returned to the sky, the wind gentled again, the grass swayed once more in the summer sun. Yet deep inside in his heart he knew, he had seen winter pass in front of him. Without a word he began walking back to his village.

* * *

She walked on through the swaying grasses pausing not to rest or to sleep for such was her grief that neither hunger nor tiredness was felt through it's numbing all encompassing pain. Another tear fell from her eyes, her face, once immortal and beautiful was wan and pale yet still it held that different quality, it was her elvish blood she knew that made her look still as she had always done. She paused. Trees loomed ahead. Tall trees, they stood sadly swaying in the breeze, yet no noise of the rustle of leaves came to her ears, nor the sound of the forest animals as they watched her silently. She continued on, her eyes never registering the rising and setting of the suns or the changing of the moons, for all they saw where her beloved's face. She walked on.

* * *

Eldarion paused his horse's canter, he stopped as he passed under a low lying branch, her tracks were not visible, indeed he had fund no sign of her passing ever yet he knew where she went, he knew she had come here, and he knew why she went where she did. Tears pricked his eyes. From the moment of his fathers death many years before he had prayed she would come back to him, that she might, one day, smile again, that he might hear her laughter again.

He had hoped against all odds that her daily watching of his father might pass away, that ne day he would see her rise and rather than walk slowly to her dead husbands side. He hoped that she would come to him, that she might embrace him warmly again, rather than the simple caress she would brush across his face, her skin icy to touch, causing him to shiver at the distance in her eyes. A tear traced his cheek, as cold as his mothers distant touch.

* * *

She paused in her walking. She recognised this place, here on this hill she had sworn troth to her love, her dear love. She felt more tears spill, idly she wondered if she should still be able t cry after all the years of tears she had shed. She removed the soft veil from her head. It fell away from the dark locks and fluttered away on the breeze, as though it could fly. Her dark blue eyes looked up and she saw the stars. She felt them on her skin as though a million shards of ice pricked her skin, her loss made manifest in her physical pain. She looked to the sky as she fell, she did not feel her body strike the earth.

"…there will be no comfort for you. No comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death. An image of the splendor of the kings of men in glory, undimmed before the breaking of the world." She remembered her beloved fathers voice from that day so long ago. Tears fell anew as she remembered all the happy times that had been. Remembered the day Aragorn had been wrenched from her, remembered the years of pain. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as they had when he had spoken the prophecy to her. She had known then he spoke the truth but she had never imagined what losing Aragorn would truly be like, never culd she have imagined the pain she had felt when he had breathed his last breath..

"But you, my daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt." She sighed. Her breath floated, visible above her.

"As night falling winter has come without a star." The stars were fading from her sight, all was fading. She was falling into the deepest darkness she never known, high above her the stars dimmed as though they wept at her fading.

"…you will dwell, bound to you grief, under the fading trees, until all the world has changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent…" she gulped against a sudden terrible nausea. She had been with him such a short time, yet it seemed an age had passed since his death, and even longer since she had watched the rest of her kind fade into the west. Her tears stopped as the darkness swept around her.

"As night falling winter has come without a star." As she closed her eyes she felt long missed arms slide around her. They cradled her softy, a whisper sunded in her ear "Mel amin, Oh my Arwen, my love". A smile touched her lips as a final tear fell. She opened her eyes, and all breath left her body,he was ther, he was holding her, her love, her Aragorn. His kind grey-blue eyes filled with his love for her.

* * *

She had risen partially upright but now she fell back anew, the light faded from her eyes, the traces of both joy and pain etched upon her lifeless face. Around her the world wept her passing. Gently drops of rain fell, yet none touched her face. The small flowers opened as though the sun had risen, their colour changed from white to blue. The deep blue f her eyes. Slowly they changed, they grew, until around her body, a wall of living plants had sprung, shiny black leaves shone as the heavens tears fell. The wind seemed silenced, all was quiet but for the patter of the clear drops.

And there she lay until the end of time. The last magic of her Grandmothers realm preserving her as perfectly beautiful and tragic as she had been at her moment of death, and always fell the rain and never again did any but the strange blue flowers grow in the once golden wood of Lothlorien where lay the Evenstar, Queen of Middle Earth a tear still upon her pale cheek, a smile gracing her lips...

* * *

Please pretty please review for me. I'll get you a date with Orlando Bloom... Or Liv Tyler. Or whever you want! ;) 


End file.
